1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small ambient air sampling impactors that are capable of being worn by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small filter cassette type samplers have been advanced in the art, and a typical one is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,469 which shows a two-part cassette that holds a capsule clamped between the two parts. However, the overall assembly of the cassette is rather complex and uses a recess type compaction plate. The attachments for this compaction plate also require special fittings or posts and thus the structure is more complex than the simple, compact, easily used impactor of the present invention.